far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Petayr Ozark
Petayr Ozark is a retired politician and has left the continent of Trepheon. He now lives in the Eganian Sea enjoying his midnight years on a small estate within a small island. Appearance and Attire Petayr stands at a typical 5'9 and is fairly slender in his body size, but he still has a more than needed amount of muscle mass from his training sessions with the common footsoldiers and fencing matches, of which he's won many melees involving fencing techniques. Atop his head is a curly mass of black hair, that he usually allows to grow out down past his ears which bode well with his deep green eyes and his healthy complexion. On his face, he usually has a cleanly shaved face, but he is known to let it grow out if he's been away from home or trying to not be recognized; furthermore, he has tiny scares slashing his chin from where he was cut up in a training accident gone foul, when an attempt on his life was made by a man masquerading as a guard and has almost succeeded if he hadn't been as clumsy as he was to not expect Petayr to have only the dulled blade on him. He normally wears fairly-expensive clothing, fitting for his voracious hunt for wealth, and oft time the only color he wears is black, and it is rare to spot him in a color that isn't so. The only thing of color he'll wear is usually the specially-made rings he had made after a promotion he had received from Ser Toni Lexington, the four rings themselves resemble his wealth and charity, and his power and lawfulness. Other than that, he's usually seen scowling at the guards or keeping a simply stern face on. Biography Origins Petayr was once a fine gentleman under the Golden Banner, as a bastard’s son to a wealthy Western General, yet he was raised believing he was indeed the true-blood of his father and mother, yet his older brother often time teased him over the fact he was baseborn and that grew into a residual hate between the siblings. During their early adult life, he and his brother both took up high roles in the Golden Banner’s military affairs, both becoming lead commanders for West’s forces. Before his wrongdoings under the illegal trading guilds and his dealings and biddings in the black market were traced back to him, he had amassed an extreme fountain of fortune, usually gaining 3-4 crowns a month, if the trade was good and the guards were bought off, but after he was linked to several conspiracies, treasonous plots, and murders, he was forced to flee to the closest neighboring kingdom with Golden Banner forces hot on his trail. Arrival in Centralia After fleeing for Central with any information he could gather for amnesty and asylum in the kingdom, he had realized that it was literally impossible for him to ever return back home, as he would be executed on the spot if he were to ever go back. As a result, he decided to start a new life there, yet he spent many nights cold and shelterless, and this even had the once vastly wealthy man begging on the corners. After participating in many shady dealings inside the central kingdom, he had gathered enough wealth to begin buying properties within the hold, and being an apt mind, he knew where the money lay- women. He immediately bought a whorehouse and brothel as soon as he could. After realizing he couldn’t live on the wealth of desperate men looking to forget their wives, sorrows, and vows, he outfitted himself and took to court. From then on, he embraced the fact of his failure in his past life and he used his family’s political past as a prompt to go down the path too and remembered how they had gathered so much influence, so he too chose the path of becoming a high roller in a kingdom’s internal affairs. He accomplished this by doing menial tasks for the then-current Military Advisor, Toni Lexington- be it spying on the princess to ensure her safety, or making sure his political opponents would never speak out against the man again. Toni Lexington Toni immediately took a favoring to the newly-arrived man. From then on, his network of political connections and ownership of brothels in the kingdom gave him knowledge on his political opponents, and gossip on the ones who work against his friends and compatriots and he used these special resources to accomplish anything Toni threw his way. Since Toni led a small group of spies for the king, he watched him became a cruel and witty man once he realized the power he now held within, though he himself did obey Toni's commands; they were sometimes odd and not always pertaining to orders derived from Conwyn Farlon. Moreover, he witnessed Toni become more power hungry and cruel in his ways, often seeing him shove the queen around; yet as his ever trustworthy friend, Petayr followed Toni's command, even going as far as to kill one of the queen's children right after its birth. Most of the guardsmen have recognized him as a man of high importance and he’s often left undisturbed if making a commotion or comeuppance in the keep; as even the Harrions and Harrion captain know him as an okay friend and acquaintance and known through the guardsmen and the guard captain as the simple and ordinary “advisor protector”. After the disappearance of Toni and the collapse of Centralia, he fell into a deep depressive state after losing home and his trusted friend, but he overcame his doubts and took over from where Toni left off, leading assassinations and espionage missions in a valiant effort of conjoining kingdoms; which he accomplished with little difficulty in one way or another. The Ravens Petayr now leads the Ravens, a secret organization comprising of spies and operatives dealing with any task that needs to be dealt with, following with complete faith in their leader, they obey every command given and would rather die than give up their allies. After becoming the newfound leader of the Ravens, Petayr too fell into a scene of brutality in his way of working and spiraled down Toni's path of greed and hunger for power, yet he's satisfied the lust for power recently, as he's slowly dwindled the opposing political adversaries ahead of him. Recently, he's had the Ravens keeping close tabs on King Gregory and recently had them abduct the former Allenstein Duke Erik Verner to further their agenda. Black Knights & Centralian Collapse During both events, Petayr lead multiple intelligence missions to gain the upper hand. Even though most of his efforts went unnoticed, he had one of the most influential jobs in both incidents and is one of the reasons most of the crises occurred the way they did Usurption of Middenham - Leadership of Adistone Though Petayr wasn't there when Toni overtook Gregory for his throne of the remnants of Centralia, he knew it would happen weeks before it ever occurred. With his deep and dependable friendship he's had with Toni for years, he was appointed Royal Overseer due to the accomplishments he had achieved for Toni in the past. Along with that, every member of the Ravens was given a high-ranking roll upon his suggestion. After Toni left on a voyage, once again leaving Petayr in charge to deal with the problems he had created, Toni appointed High Priest Orville to take his place and left Petayr as the sole Royal Overseer to him. Often enough, Petayr was the only one looking out for the kingdom- either appointing titles or fixing the deficit from prior kings; or doing "dirtier" deeds to help pursue his goal of seeing the kingdom prosper. Exiting The Spotlight After tiring of his position, Petayr decided to exit the spotlight like his friend Toni- except without stealing funds to do so. Petayr rode out during the waning hours one night and made his way towards his family home in the Golden Banner kingdom. While he was gone, nothing was seen amiss as he often spent time away; before he set sail on a small galley he had bought ownership of, he sent out letter by raven notifying close friends of where he had gone off to and what had become of him. He mentioned he had disbanded the Ravens due to all of the members conflicting agendas but noted he left the door open for them to complete what he had left. Petayr now lives on a small islet in the middle of the Eganian Sea. He also mentioned he had donated all of the money he no longer needed to the Church and to continuing to help with the reforms he had made. Personality Petayr has grown into an immoral and prideful man, as he lost all sense of being content as soon as his wealth and desire for authority overshadowed him. He treats most people below him on the social scale like peasantry filth, yet he doesn’t exactly envelope himself with harmonious characters, as he finds an interest in arguments. He finds that he must achieve his goals by any means essential and will do so with relentless and pitiless means if need be. He’s also a very economical person, as he always knew how to conserve money and where to embed it. His cold attitude is furthered by how he once stared down a past advisor of coin who was entreated with crime of treason; when an argument fell between them Petayr said not a word- he only stared him down til the man crimsoned so greatly that he had to take recurring withdrawals of looking aside and looking back- each time only being answered with Petayr’s cutting scowl. Author's Note I enjoyed my time playing and I thank you all for the good times you offered; goodbye, au revoir, adios!